


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by candygramme



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygramme/pseuds/candygramme
Summary: The conqueror of an ancient city has heard that one of the temple slaves there is a rare treasure. He believes that all treasure should be his, and nothing will stop him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

The new Overlord entered the city of Amenopolis astride a huge, black elephant as his men rode behind in their chariots. He had washed his skin after the battle for the city, and he wore the diadem of his house, but his clothing was still blood spattered, and he hadn't changed it, because he wanted the City’s remaining population to feel enough fear that they would not resist the changes he knew he was going to make.

He presented an imposing figure. There were feathers twined into his long hair, and the jewel that hung across his brow was a huge emerald that glowed in its setting of gold and seemed to bathe his tawny skin in a light of its own, highlighting slanted, knowing eyes that glowed green, then brown as he surveyed the city he'd won for himself. He'd heard that the temple here in Amenopolis held a rare treasure, and he had determined that he would go and view this treasure before deciding whether or not he would claim it.

He was smiling, white teeth flashing, as he studied the cowed population that was slowly overcoming their initial terror when there seemed to be no violence offered, and who were even now creeping out to view him and his entourage. A young boy, lithe and skinny, clad only in a breechclout, stood watching, one finger in his mouth as he gaped at the passing procession, and Jared had a sudden thought. He held up one hand, halting the procession as he turned to beckon to the youngster.

"Come here to me. I won't hurt you, child."

The boy - probably no more than 8 years old, although he’d found that it was difficult to tell with these Delta dwellers - jumped and shrank back for a moment, but then appeared to muster his courage and reluctantly made his way to stand in front of the elephant. At a word, the animal twined its trunk around him and lifted him up onto its back to deposit him in front of Jared's leather saddle. The child flailed a little, but as Jared put firm hands on his shoulders, he quieted and finally sat, round-eyed, gazing at the man who had somehow magicked him up to sit on the back of a creature he was likely convinced was sorcerous.

"Well, brat, are you settled? I want you to be my guide as we go." The boy started at the soft tones of this man who could apparently command such a beast with only words. 

"Yes, sir." The boy nodded vehemently, and Jared could see the warring fear and excitement playing across his features.

"Good. Here is something for your trouble." Jared peeled off one of the thin gold bands that circled his brawny arms and wrapped it around the boy's wrist, where it twined around the scrawny wrist four times and made the child gasp. "Now take me to your temple. I wish to give thanks for my victory."

Brightening up, the child nodded. This he could do. "I know where the temple is, sir. You go down that road to the end, and it's right there." He waved his arms wildly, indicating a broad, tree- lined avenue that was coming up on their right. "Did you magic this beast? Is it really a horse that you cast a spell on?"

Jared boomed out a laugh. "No, little one. I have no magic. This is an elephant, and his name is Kheperu. You must treat him with respect. He's very wise."

The child nodded gravely and made tentative patting motions on their steed's head. "Does he eat children? He looks like he'd need to eat a lot to stay big like this."

"He eats grasses and leaves from the trees, but his favorite thing is fruit. I'll let you give him some when we get to the temple."  
Jared spoke softly to the elephant, and their pace picked up. He could see the glitter of the sun on white marble at the end of the avenue down which they were proceeding. Behind them, the army followed, chariots first, then rank after rank of foot soldiers marching with precision despite having fought a bloody battle just a few hours earlier.

The temple itself was surrounded by water and seemed to float in the sunshine amongst the reeds and lilies, almost as if it were a mirage. Two canals branched off from the river, to run as far as the entrance to the temple, one on each side. Each short waterway appeared to be a hundred feet wide with tree-lined banks. Obelisks sixty feet high towered over each side of the steps, covered with sculptures that sang the praises of the goddess Bast.

As they approached their goal, a group of white-clad figures gathered on the steps of the temple. They all bore spears that shone golden in the sun, save for the one at the front, who carried only a short baton made from gold and studded with precious stones. He wore a mask of beaten gold which transformed him into something otherworldly. As the cavalcade drew up, the man, whom Jared assumed was the high priest, gestured angrily with his baton.

"You may not enter the temple of Bubastis."

"You may wish to reconsider your stance," Jared grinned at the priest. "I'd hate for us to quarrel so early in our relationship. You might find it to be a little more... permanent than you imagine."

"You dare threaten the high priest of Bast?" There was incredulity in the priest's voice. 

"Haven't you heard?" Jared was still smiling, but his smile was cruel. "Amenopolis is under new management. Best suck it up, sweetheart." A swift word to Kheperu brought the elephant to his knees and Jared slid down the mighty side to stand before the priest, towering over him even though he was standing on a lower step. "So my advice to you, priest, is step aside and live, or resist and go to meet Bast in the afterlife, because I wish to enter, and when I wish it, it is so."

Behind him, Kheperu had lowered their young guide to the ground, and as two of the charioteers dismounted to flank their Chieftain, Jared reached for a pack on Kheperu's side, handing it over to the boy. "Here, child. He likes the oranges best, but take one for yourself, or he'll get a belly ache." he said.

Turning back, Jared began to advance up the stairs. The priests crowded in, until Jared drew a wickedly sharp dagger and prodded one of the acolytes in the shoulder with it, drawing blood that ran richly red down over the white tunic he wore. At that, the resistance melted away, and Jared was free to stride up the stairs and in through the doors to the temple.

As he entered, he could hear the faint sounds of music from deeper inside, and he followed the mesmerising sound of arghul and sistrum through the main hall and past the statue of Bast on her throne, obsidian eyes glittering in the light of the torch one of his entourage had taken from a sconce in the wall beside her, cat head serene and imposing as she stared into infinity.  
There were bronze doors behind the statue, inlaid with heiroglyphs in silver. He pushed them open and stepped through into the room beyond. This was the source of the music. There sat the musicians on a small dais, sistrum, arghul and tabla weaving together artfully. He took them in with a single glance, noting almost absently the three women who formed the small orchestra. They were apparently entranced and paid him no heed, and as he looked to see what was holding their attention so strongly, he too became captivated.

There was a youth on the floor, and he was dancing, sinuous and abandoned, his eyes closed as he moved to the tabla's beat. Jared stood transfixed, drinking in the spectacle and afraid to breathe in case he broke the spell and distracted the vision that twirled and undulated before him.

The young man was naked, and his pale, oiled skin gleamed from the dusting of powdered gold that highlighted every muscle, every curve. He wore anklets and bracelets that held tiny golden bells that tinkled as he stamped and whirled. His fingernails were encased in golden sheaths, there was an emerald in his navel, and his long, hennaed hair was held back from his face by a net of gold chains into which more emeralds had been woven, so that they glittered as he danced. More jewels gleamed from his nipples. His cock had been pierced, and a fine gold chain was threaded through the jeweled serpent ring that passed through it to wind around his waist and hold it flat against his belly. There was henna on the palms of his hands and kohl on his eyelids, an ankh was drawn in black along the length of his spine, and he was the single most beautiful thing Jared had ever seen.

Jared waited, hardly breathing, not wanting to disturb the dance until it was done, and felt as if he himself should be falling to his knees to praise Bast for showing him this moment.

"This will be mine," he murmured. 

He spoke softly, but the words seemed to take flight in the cavernous room, echoing and re-echoing, each repetition magnified until the words themselves lost their meaning and seemed to form a chord that drowned the sound of the arghul. 

The music stopped, and the dancer froze to stillness. One of the musicians whimpered, and another said softly, "Be still. It is a sign." 

Jared sighed and strode forward to face the artist, who stood, head held high as he watched Jared's approach.

The young man's eyes were green, and his full lips were gilded. As Jared reached him and stood gazing down at him, he gave Jared a sultry look from beneath thick, feathery lashes and smiled. One of the white-clad priests had rushed in and attempted to step between them, but a word from the dancer halted him. 

"Don't worry. He won't harm me. He's come to make offering to Bast," the dancer said, then turned to Jared. "Isn't that so?"

Jared, who had commanded an army of several thousand men and bedded more women than he could remember, suddenly found himself speechless when confronted by this vision of everything he had never known he wanted.

"I..." he paused and licked his lips. "I have come to claim what is mine," he finally said. "This city is mine and all within it. At the moment, what I want is you."

"Would you steal from the goddess?" The dancer was smiling as he spoke, and Jared had an urge to lick the trickle of sweat from the golden skin as it ran down over one gilded collar bone to leave a trail where the gilding had been washed away. "I belong to the goddess, you know."

One of the musicians approached with a cloak of green silk, which she laid around the dancer's shoulders as he spoke, and he nodded his thanks as she glided back to her position on the dais. Jared cleared his throat, determined to assert himself.

"The goddess won't mind if I borrow you for the night, I'm sure." Jared reached out at last and touched the firm flesh, sliding his hand down over one finely muscled arm to take hold of the young man's hand. "Although I will need to negotiate with her for longer, I expect." He wanted to strip all the glamor from this impossibly perfect being and see him as he was without artifices. "Will you come with me willingly, or must I carry you?"

There was apprehension in the beautiful eyes as Jared spoke, but the dancer didn't flinch. He lowered his eyes a little. "I would rather you came with me," he said. 

"Not going to happen!" Jared finally made his mind up on his modus operandi and reached for the young man, imprisoning his limbs in the trailing silk of the cloak and then tossing his squirming body over one shoulder. He looked around himself as if to see if there would be a protest, but his onlookers seemed to be paralyzed with fright. Grinning, he turned to make his way back to where his army was still waiting for him.

The body he was restraining smelled of ambergris, cloves and the fresh sweat of exertion, and the combination was both exotic and arousing. Jared quickened his pace, images of what he would do with his prize flooding his senses as he left the temple and emerged into the bright sunlight. Down on the avenue below, Kheperu raised his trunk and trumpeted a call, while the voices of 1,000 warriors shouted his name in unison. The child, who had until then been seated placidly on Kheperu's back eating the orange he'd been promised, almost fell off his perch in shock at the sound.

"I am returning to the camp," Jared called. "Disperse as we agreed and root out the leaders. I wish to confer with them as soon as possible. The men may enjoy the pleasures that the city has to offer, but there is to be no pillaging or violence. I will punish those that disobey." He made his way down from his position on the stairs and as Kheperu knelt he stepped up onto one sturdy grey knee, tossing his silk-wrapped prize across the broad neck of the elephant and then scrambled up after him to lay a sharp slap across the buttocks of his still wriggling captive. 

"Be still! You will make Kheperu nervous," he said at the outraged squawk that met his ears. It seemed that his prize had learned some foul language that would win admiration from his men, given the fluency and variety of the muffled expletives that were emanating from the young dancer. The boy he'd co-opted to lead him to the temple was listening in frank admiration, and Jared thought he should likely curtail the string of obscenities before the child's parents accused him of corrupting him.

He slapped again, and bent to whisper in his captive's ear. "Your voice is as melodious as you are beautiful, but if you wish to keep your tongue, be silent now until this child has returned home to his family."

There was a further gritted insult, inferring that Jared's parentage was less than conventional, and then his prize lapsed into moody silence. Jared roared with laughter. "You err, little dancer. I was not born to a woman. I was delivered by my totem, the tiger Vaghdeva, to rule where I will. Your Bast would be the willing handmaiden to him, and between us you and I will give them tribute at their wedding."

Jared set the child down just before the city gates where he had first seen him. The little one did not want to go home, and told Jared so, begging to be allowed to stay with Kheperu. There had been discussion with the elephant, who had made his wishes known by plucking the boy up again and continuing on his way, much to Jared's amusement.

~*~

The camp was as he had left it. Women were cooking for those soldiers who had remained behind to guard it. The dead had all been dragged away to the dunes that pressed against the outskirts of the city and left where the sand would cover them. The wounded from both sides were being cared for by the apothecaries that were members of Jared's retinue. Dismounting from Kheperu, Jared commended the boy to the care of his animal attendants to be trained and, with his prize in his arms, he sauntered into his tent, where he called for a bath to be made ready.

Servants scrambled to do his bidding, but he gave them no thought, merely setting his prize on a pile of silken cushions and dropped to his knees to unwrap him from his cocoon of silk.  
The dancer was disheveled, the net that bound his hair lay askew, and his hair had escaped its confines, tumbling down over gleaming shoulders. The kohl around his eyes was smeared to streak one high cheekbone. The gold dust that had powdered his torso had for the most part applied itself to the silken cloak, and the body beneath the gold was still pale but covered in a dusting of freckles. Jared thought he had never seen anything more gorgeous. Forestalling any more verbal abuse, he bent and kissed the lips that were still crusted in gold, taking as much of it onto his own mouth as he left behind and laughed gently as he gazed down at his outraged prize. 

"Mine," he growled, and the dancer stared up at him, fear beginning to creep into his expression.

"I belong to Bast," he said, although Jared could see in his eyes that his faith in his goddess was waning rapidly.

"Warlord, your bath is ready." His head servant announced, and Jared rose with a smile on his face to reach out his hand and pull the dancer to his feet, laughing as he twirled him and brought him around to face him. He said nothing as he scooped up the smaller man in his arms again, strode forward and dumped him into the tub of fragrant, steaming water, from which he emerged coughing and spluttering. 

Laughing, Jared reached for the scented oil and began to wipe the other man's torso down, then poured on a scented cream that raised a thick lather when applied to wet skin. "I wish to see you as the goddess has beheld you, without the trappings of your trade." He brought a soft cloth to the kohl that was smudged on his prisoner's face, wiping gently until it was gone.  
"Naked, I am only a man," said the other, softly.

"No. Not only." Jared traced the fullness of the other's lower lip. "You re something more, much more."

"I gave myself to the goddess." The young man didn't flinch, but his eyes were desperate now. 

Jared kissed them closed, his voice soft as he hushed his prize. "I think you are one that the gods would fight over. You would grace any god with your presence, but you are mine now, and that's behind you. Tell me your name."

The water was dotted with golden foam and the dancer's torso emerged from it, still smeared with the occasional fleck of gold. The emerald headdress had been discarded, and his face was clean of makeup but no less beautiful for that. His lashes were still dark and thick. His lips were rosy red beneath the gilding, and his complexion was creamy, with freckles like stars dotted in constellations over his cheekbones. There was a smile on his face as he raised his hand, free now of the golden sheathes, to touch Jared's face. 

"You are the first to ask," he murmured. "I was called Jensen, back before the dedication to Bast stripped me of my name."

"Jensen. I like it." The name sounded like a prayer on Jared's lips, and for a moment he wondered if he was becoming altogether too entranced with this dancer. "Well now, I declare that you are Jensen once more," he announced. He lifted Jensen from the tub and slowly dried him on soft chamois skins, then began to remove the gold and jewels remaining on his body, freeing the chain from around Jensen's waist and unfastening the anklets and bracelets that still jingled as he moved. There were still jewels winking from each nipple, and he seized one in his mouth to tug on it, smiling as Jensen's cock began to fatten despite the golden snake that pierced it. "Have you ever tasted the sweetness of a lover's care?"

"It's forbidden to me. The penalty would be death. The goddess would be very angry if I gave what is hers to another." Jensen sounded genuinely terrified, and Jared soothed him again, massaging tight muscles and smoothing lower and lower on the lithe body until he could trace the thick vein that ran the length of Jensen's cock. Snake or no snake, Jared wanted to taste, and he lowered his head, sliding down to lick around the piercing, fumbling for the clasp that would release the jeweled ornament.  
As he eased it off, he found a plain gold ring beneath it. That would be much less annoying, he thought and took the head of Jensen's cock into his mouth without any further thought, licking around it and tugging gently on the ring with his teeth. He was somewhat astonished when Jensen gave a cry and shot, sticky white droplets that clung to his cheek and eyelids. "Oh, Bast! Goddess! Forgive me. I could not stop!"

Jensen seemed distraught, afraid that he would be smitten by the wrath of his goddess, but all that happened as he lay recovering, was that a small, feral cat that had been loitering around the camp for the past few days, made its way into the tent and butted up against Jensen's cheek with a small 'blert' sound before making itself comfortable amongst the cushions and settling down for a snooze.

Both Jared and Jensen watched, incredulous, and then Jared shrugged. "I think she just told you that you're allowed, as long as it's with me."

"I don't know..." Jensen looked dubious, and Jared reached for him. 

"The goddess released you. You saw her, and I tell you now that I will have you, no matter what." He lost no further time, the soft tip of his nose nuzzling gently into the spot just behind Jensen's ear that caused his breathing to become irregular, and his cock to start swelling again. Jared gazed down at him then, seeing the heavy lidded eyes, the glimmer of green peeking through thick veil of his lashes and the rosy lips, parted in a gasp. He needed to claim them, leaned down and sealed his lips around one of the emerald-decked nipples, tugging gently with his teeth as he listened to the sweet little moans that his prize was making. 

Fingers stole into his hair, grabbing a handful and plucking gently then yanking fiercely enough to sting as he bit down on the captive bud he was teasing. Jared stifled a laugh as he reached to raise Jensen's thigh and curl it over his arm to give him access to his goal, the firm, round globes of Jensen's ass.

"Beautiful," he breathed, hot breath making Jensen squirm as he sank lower to rim the gem encrusted navel. Jensen groaned again and hitched his hips up, inviting exploration. "You're beginning to like this game, eh?" and moved up to kiss that inviting mouth again, soft as a promise, tongue sneaking in to graze the inside of Jensen's lips.

His hand fumbled to find Jensen's hole, praying that there would be no piercing there, and breathing relief when he realized that there wasn't. A finger circled, probed, caressed first carefully, then insistently. Reaching for the pot of sweet oil, Jared dipped in his fingers and then returned it to his lover's balls, fondling, coating them with oil, then dipping lower, pressing and stroking until a finger could breach the waiting hole and slide in to begin stretching.

A surge ran up Jensen's body. He gasped, a sound full of fear, and Jared held him tight, mouth mumbling secrets amongst the kisses as he whispered how good he would make Jensen feel. Jared could feel Jensen's dick bobbing to its inner pulse, and Jared's had begun to throb in harmony, hard and drooling wet against the flesh of Jensen's thigh. Fingers struggled to enter, to stretch the dancer enough for Jared to find his way home. Two now, still easing the way, delving for the sweet spot. Jensen cried out when he finally grazed it and Jared gave a sharp laugh of triumph. "Oh, baby, just wait. It gets so much better than that."

At last he judged that his cock would fit, and surged forward, easing in as slowly as he could while petting Jensen's cock and balls to help distract him. Jensen cried out again but then let his head loll back for Jared to mumble little sucking kisses the length of his throat.

"Easy, baby. Let me in, and I'll show you real pleasure." Heat and tight and silken slide through oiled velvet as Jared slowly sank into him. Jensen whimpered, his heart thumping loudly against Jared's tight hold, and Jared stroked his face, kissed his eyelids and told him how good, how beautiful and how brave he was, and then he thrust in deep, and Jensen sobbed, clutching at him hard enough that he would have bruises on his ass.

"Again!" The order almost made him laugh, from frightened neophyte to imperious lover in a single moment. He obeyed, and was rewarded by a soft cry of pleasure and the hands on him urging him to move harder and faster. 

Once he'd begun there was no holding back. Jensen was intoxicating in both his beauty and his needy innocence. They moved together like waves against the shore, savage and inexorable, need and want and pleasure turning the world to brighter colors.

It wouldn't last, because he'd wanted it so badly, and he could feel his balls drawing up, tightening as they drew in the tingles of approaching orgasm to form that familiar, white hot focus of sweetness, building before the final explosion of sensation would lay him low. 

Beneath him, Jensen was making 'oh, oh, oh,' sounds, and when Jared reached to slide his oily hand along the young man's cock, he screamed as he came, clamping down on Jared's cock and pulling it deep to draw his own climax from him.

Their bodies flailed, tight with pleasure as nerve endings fired to accompany the sticky sweet release. Then they were limp, all that frenzy gone and, in its place, peace.

Jared lifted his head and dropped his mouth to Jensen's again, kissing gently, exploring the inner secrets of him in a thoughtful way as he slowly regained his senses. Jensen's voice, hoarse and soft, brushed his ears. "Is it always like this?" he asked. "I think I might die it's so good."

"Not always," Jared replied, smiling. "It gets even better, so don't die yet."

The cat that had been watching from its vantage point atop a gold embroidered cushion rose to its feet, stretched delicately and stalked away, presumably satisfied with what it had witnessed. As it left the tent, it turned, made a soft meow and then departed to plague the cooks, its mission complete.


End file.
